Concern about global warming eventually leads to discussions about the need to reduce the amount of carbon dioxide that pours into the earth's atmosphere on a daily basis from power plants and other industrial factories. At the same time, concerns about dwindling supplies of fossil fuels have encouraged the development of other types of liquid fuels, such as Ethanol, as replacement fuels. Unfortunately, many of the present methods of producing a liquid fuel such as Ethanol require expensive farm produce such as, for example, corn and almost all of these alternate methods result in about as much or more carbon dioxide being introduced into the atmosphere as does burning fossil fuels.
Therefore, a method for producing syngas, (easily convertible to Ethanol and other fuels) from the CO2 in gaseous streams that are exhausted by industrial plants would offer many advantages in cost, as well as, a significant overall reduction in the carbon dioxide dumped into the atmosphere.